


Folly of Youth

by Codeluluchan



Series: Garycato Week [7]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codeluluchan/pseuds/Codeluluchan
Summary: The title is crap, General Avocato has an encounter with a Temporal Worm





	Folly of Youth

Garycato Day 7: Free Form

General Avocato sat at the bridge of his battle ship, his crewmates having set the ship to autopilot back to The Lord Commander to give him a chance to stare into the stars. He wasn’t going to say he enjoyed viewing the ‘majesty’ of the cosmos, if anything the vast empty blackness bored him. One of the reasons he liked his position, seeing the enemy ships explode, silent in the vacuum when the firey explosions shine. The only reason he stares off into is because of this sense that there is something out there that would fix the dullness of the inky black void. He didn’t know what or where this force is, all he knew is there was now a Temporal Worm spitting out a red and white ship. He stands from his chair to better observe the ships path, but there were no thrusters or lights glaring from it insinuating that they were stranded. With a sigh he discretely made his way to the single passenger ships, waving the guards aside assuring them he would return shortly. He approaches the vessel with his space suit on, exiting his ship with a torch to open an entrance on the roof. The metal gives way, the ships atmospheric grid thankfully still functioning from its backup reserves. 

“Who all is on board” he calls out, his voice sounding metallic in the helmet. There was no answer causing suspicion, he readies his gun to slowly navigate the inside. He heads towards the bridge making sure to keep an eye out for any threats, missing the shadow creeping behind him. The doors slide open showing a lone figure sitting in the pilot chair swinging their hands in the air.

“Whoah buddy don’t shoot” he pleads, a closer look showed it to be a human making Gen. Avocato roll his eyes.

“Surrender quietly and you may be shown mercy by-“ he stopped hearing a rustle behind him. In quick succession he turns ready to blast the attacker but his gun was swiped away, then without being able to get his bearings they knocked him backwards onto his back groaning. When he finally got a breath he lifted his head to his own blaster being pointed at him.

“Stand down” the assailant growled down to him.

“If I do not return to my ship this vessel will be blown to pieces” he bluffed, fully aware his crewmates simply believe he stepped out a moment.

“Then you will get off this ship and leave us alone” the General’s ear twitched, the way the other inflected his words sounded so familiar. He focus’s his eyes to see the outline of pointed ears right atop their head, adjusting to the light he could recognize the coloration of their face and he couldn’t help but breath out.

“What the hell is going on?” they cocked their head in confusion, clearly not sure what he meant. Slowly he reached for his helmet, trying not to appear threatening and get shot, so that he may pull the casing from his face to reveal his identity. He FELT more than heard the gasp from behind him, he forgot about the human aboard the ship. 

“Oh my crap there’s TWO of you!!!!” he seemed…excited by this news, but the ‘other Avocato’ as was discovered did not seem relieved by this revelation.

“Gary that’s not a good thing.”

“What? Why?”

“When we go forward there is only one of us, the fact that there is another me means we are in the past…HE is the Second in Command for The Lord Commander” his leaders name was spat from his…future self? That’s what he can gather from what the human ‘Gary’ said.

“How did you end up in a Temporal Worm with a homosapien?” he queried with a glare rolled as far back to the side in a gesture to show who he was referring to. This angered his counterpart as he roughly grabbed the front of his shirt to drag him to his feet, face close to his in a show of intimidation.

“Holy crap you are HOT in a uniform, don’t get me wrong bro I friggin LOVE your rogue mercenary look but DAMN can you clean up” Gen. Avocato stretched his neck around to see the blond making a show of biting his knuckle as he appraised him.

“Gary now is not the time.”

“No no I get it, gotta deal with EEEeeevil you, totally understand you do your thing babe” Gen Avocato whipped his head back.

“Babe? You’re dating that ape?” at this comment he gets clocked in the face, making his mind go blank.

Now the two future men stood above him, Gary seemed concerned while Avocato was looking at his past self in disgust.

“Um, is he…you okay?”

“I’m still here he’s fine” he says monotone.

“Hey what’s up dude?” Avocato knew he wouldn’t be able to convince him to let this go.

“I just want to get back to our time before you see too much of my mistakes” he admits, his ears drooping slightly in shame. Gary gave no warning before pulling him into a tight hug from the side, burying his nose into the warm neck.

“Dude I’d rather have you with all the things that brought you to my awesome world than be in the sad universe where I am only awesome alone” Avocato smiled leaning his head to the side to rest atop the blond follicles. “SO, how do we get the ship fixed to find another Time Worm, and how do we get sexy Military you back to the evil ship?” Avocato thought for a minute.

“You said you wanted me in uniform?” he offers a smirk, which Gary responded with an excited smile.

“I call stripping you” he said, not waiting for his permission before pulling at the military jacket. 

Half an hour later Avocato was now decked out in his old uniform, feeling very self-conscious as Gary stared at him.

“Man, young you was hot, but older you is one FINE kitty cat” Avocato’s ears started burning but brushed off the compliment to get on to the matter at hand.

“You stay here, I will get him to his ship and a few parts for the ship, do NOT come looking for me, I WILL be back, okay?”

“Aye-aye sir” he says with a salute, looking serious but he knew when he was messing around. Avocato secured his young selfs suit onto him, his own in place as they floated up through the atmospheric grid to the military vessel. Making it inside the battleship he peers outside to see the 2 guards standing vigilant in the hangar awaiting their General’s presence. With a deep breath he pulled his old habits to the forefront of his mind, opening to door to see the guards face to face.

“Good work gentleman, now go get the next shifts guards out of their bunks NOW” he growled out. The guards were too frightened to question their commanding officers order as they scrambled to fulfill the demand. Taking the opportunity, he dragged the young Avocato out and cautiously made his way to the General’s cabin. Lightly he tossed himself onto the bunk moving to leave the room quickly but his body froze, and idea coming. He drew the memory of his old room, going into the drawer, finding what he was looking for and set it onto the bedside table then left.

Young Avocato awoke hours later, feeling a heavy ache in his face but can’t quite find a reasonable explanation as to why. Because what rational person believes their older self socked them in the face for insulting a stupid human? Groaning he sat up to notice he was in his quarters, everything in place except a slip of paper on his nightstand. He picked it up, the visage of himself and his son smiling back, soft smile spreading on his face. He can’t think of why he would have this on his table, the only thing possible could be he missed the sight, making a note to visit him as quickly as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameless, it said it was Free space, I like Time Travel, and that's a thing in cannon so here birthed this rushed beauty. Anyway I enjoyed Garycato week, thanks to all the people who commented and gave Kudos and just overall boosted my confidence to write more. Special thanks to FireGire96 and their gift fic as well as colocharm for sticking with me since fic 1. You are all lovely people, keep on shipping.


End file.
